


Missed Her Again

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Maeve agreed to meet up again, this time for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Her Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic.tumblr.com/post/40407149114)
> 
> Also AU, and prior to the events of 8x12 'Zugzwang'.

It had started raining as he briskly walked to the café they had agreed to meet at. Though he would be early, he didn't turn around to grab an umbrella from his apartment. Instead, he readjusted his scarf, and clutched the collar of his jacket closed with his head bent downwards, as if keeping the chill at bay.

Arriving there, he didn't immediately step into the warm and welcoming atmosphere. A quick glance through the store front window revealed a line at the counter; the rest of the café was surprisingly empty. The patio area, next to the entrance with it's quaint wooden slat and wrought-iron furniture was just as vacant-- though given the inclement weather, it was to be expected.

Reid looked at his watch, and realised just how early he was. A smile tugged at his lips-- he had been so eager to see her that he had rushed through everything to make it there as quick as he could. He glanced up and down the street, empty save for a few souls hurrying through the drizzle.

Startled by a tap on his arm, he turned quickly towards the other person. It was the barista.

"Is your name Spencer Reid by any chance?" she asked.

When he nodded, she gave him a note and a bag. At his puzzled frown, she added, "She told me to give these to you. And paid for a cup of coffee for you. You look like you could use it to warm up."

Thanking her, he followed her into the café where he took a seat and skimmed the note.

_Dear Spencer,_  
  
 _I wanted so much to see you. I'm afraid that I need to reschedule again. You know why. I took a look around while I was waiting though. I hope you'll enjoy this."_

It was simply signed _'Maeve'_.

The barista came by his table and placed his cup of coffee on it while Reid looked in the bag. There was a ceramic travel mug with silicone sleeve and lid and an assortment of herbal and caffeine-free teas. He sighed, imagining her delight as they exchanged gifts. It would have to wait until another time.

He pulled out his copy of The Narrative of John Smith, pausing at the page with the quote written inside to run his fingers across the words before turning to where he had left off. He had read and reread the volume numerous times since that night at the restaurant, sometimes imagining hearing her voice as she read to him with that gentle voice and calming cadence. Sometimes, he imagined reciting it to her, staring into her eyes.

Reid smiled to himself before taking a sip of his coffee. He was looking forward to hearing her voice again, even if it was over the phone. He then sputtered as he nearly burnt his tongue on the scalding hot beverage.


End file.
